I never let you go
by JasperHolmes
Summary: Adam Jackson has been deemed hopeless, he can never live a normal life. That is until Dr.Carlisle Cullen steps into the picture. When he takes Adam home will the family be able to except him and Amanda? WARNINGS: Edward/Adam, mentions of Adam/Reid. R&R!
1. Hopeless Cases

Chapter one: Amanda's new doctor.I walked into the office. There were to windows parallel each other on the side walls and both had their blinds messily closed, so as light could peak through. The room was a suitable lighting, one blown out light in the lamp under which I was sitting. There was a blond, middle aged receptionist sitting at her cluttered desk, busily typing away. I was waiting to look over patient files. I wanted to see if I could do anything for these poor, helpless people locked into this mental institution. The receptionist got up and grudgingly made her way toward me. ", how good of you to stop by." She said in a bored tone. "It is nice to help out." I said, no matter how corny it sounded. She was very unattractive. She had put dark pink blush over her too tight face, in a very strong contrast to her fake tanned skin. She had bright red lips and dark blue eye shadow faded out so it touched her drawn-on eyebrows. Looking down to avoid staring at her hideous face, I caught a look at her name tag: Olivia. "I'll take you to the file room." She said, beckoning me to follow her. I stood up and made my way into a dark corridor. After what seemed like forever, Olivia pointed to a old door. I walked inside turning on the light. It was a large room and there was about fifty large cabinets. "Here," Olivia said taking a little gold key out of her pocket, "are our hopeless cases." The door opened with a loud screech. I took out several folders and started rifling through them. "I'll be at the front desk, come out when you found what your looking for." With that Olivia was gone….I stayed awhile and found nothing. Right when I was about to give up, I caught a glimpse something interesting. I took it out and opened it up. I immediately felt pity for this Adam. Picking up the file, I stood up and walked to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am, I would like to talk to these person." I handed Olivia the binder. She laughed a very high pitched, unpleasant laugh. "Good luck with that." Still she reached for the phone and called Adam's nurse. I immediately liked her better. She was black, late forties, and had a gentle touch about. "You want to talk to Amanda?" She asked. I nodded. "Many great doctors have tried. No one has succeeded, you'er wasting your time." She warned, as if she had told a hundred people before. "I know I can help him." I said. "Her." The nurse corrected. "_Her _room is this way." She said bitterly before leading me down the brightly light hall. She put her hand on the door handle. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Of course Miss…" I trailed off. "Call me Nancy." She finished. I nodded. "Amanda doesn't like strangers, maybe you should wait in the visiting room. It's down the hall to the first door on the left." I sighed, but did as I was directed. It shocked me to see how dark the room was. It was small yet there was a coffee table, chair and couch. The room was oddly decorated, there were pictures of a woman on the walls. She had straight, long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were large and blue. She was often smiling or laughing and in one she had her arms rapped around a young boy. Suddenly I heard a door open. Looking toward the sound, I saw Nancy with another woman. The light was too dim to see her face and as she sat down, she leaned away from the light. "Where is ?" She questioned, turning her head toward Nancy. "Did he finally give up?" Nancy shook her head. "No he will be back next week. Amanda this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He wanted to meet you." Amanda adjusted herself so I could see her chin and mouth. Taking a cigarette out of a pack, she held it up to the lighter that Nancy held. "Well Doctor?" I didn't know what to say. She seemed willing to talk, yet there was a air of haughtiness to her. "It's nice to meet you Amanda." I said. I could barely make out her eye roll. "Is that all?" She asked in her silky voice, putting the cigarette to her lips. I shook my head. "Did you decorate this room? It's lovely." I complimented. She blew out the smoke she had just inhaled. "Adam did it." She said quite calmly. I was very surprised at this. "I thought you didn't let Adam come out." I said. She shook her head again. "I let him out when we'er alone. I can always come back he's not strong enough to stop me." She blew out again. "Why don't you let him out with people around?" I asked confused. "I am protecting him from the world, there are bad things out there." Amanda snapped. I knew this was making her angry so I backed off that idea. "So he knows why he is here? He's okay with that?" I asked. She hesitated, "He….he does get scared. Julie and I comfort him." She said, turning her head toward the picture of the woman and the little boy. "This is Julie?" I questioned. Amanda nodded tapping her long-nailed fingers on her uniform. "Th-then this is Adam?" She smirked, "I allowed him that picture. It helps him cope. He loves it so much." She said distastefully. "Who is Julie?" I asked running a finger along a random picture. "She's like Adam's mother. He agrees not to fight if he gets to visit her." Suddenly something hit me. "When you said you and Julie comfort him…..do you allow Adam to come out when she's around." Twisting her lips into another smirk, she said, "Now you catch on." "How come you never told me this?" Nancy cut in. Honestly I had forgotten she was there. "You never asked." She retorted to Nancy's scolding tone. The nurse sighed. "I guess it's better that way…considering _you _tried to kill her."


	2. Files

Hey this is what I imagined the patient files to look like….sorry if its not 100%

**PATIENT:**

Name: Adam Jackson

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10

Weight: 155

Age: 20

Hair: Black/dark brown

Eye: Hazel

Admitted: DID, Suffers from violent alter-ego(s), migraines, PTSD and insomnia.

**ALTER-EGO:**

Name: Amanda Jackson

Gender: Female

Height: 5'10

Weight: 155

Age: 20

Hair: Light brown

Eye: Hazel

Warning: Male nurses not to go with in twenty feet of Amanda without female present.


End file.
